


The Caliginous Passions

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, S&M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fiction pieces of black romance. Work in progress; more tags and pairings will be added as more pieces are written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tantalizing (Karkat/Terezi BDSM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat topping Terezi. Involves a gag, nipple clamps, bondage, and a helping of sadomasochism.

Karkat flicked his tongue against the ball gag, tantalizingly close to Terezi's parted lips, so close, but just not quite close enough. She could smell him, sweat and desire and rumpled but fresh clothing, but she couldn't taste him. She couldn't run her tongue along his small, nubby horns, nor down his slender neck, nor in an exaggeratedly slow trail towards his bulge. The inability to do it to him, to do anything to him, was immensely frustrating, even more so than the cold metal cuffs on her wrists or the cruelly jagged-edged clamps cutting into her sore nipples. 

Terezi made an indistinguishable noise, muffled by the gag into an embarrassing whine. Karkat's hands were warm on her cheeks, intimate and patronizing as he whispered shooshes. She quieted reluctantly and he followed suit; for a moment everything was still and quiet, no sound but her own heartbeat. His hands slid down her neck, his touch light as he traced her clavicle bone beneath her smooth skin. They traveled further down, circling her breasts with a mockingly gentle touch, and her pulse quickened. Lust and fear knotted together in the pit of her stomach, intoxicated with need even as she knew what was coming, and Karkat twisted the nipple clamps mercilessly and it was pain, sharp, searing pain, and she was whimpering and moaning as her last thoughts of defiance dissolved away into masochistic delirium.


	2. Ribbons (Kanaya/Vriska, intercrural sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya topping Vriska, with bondage and intercrural sex.

Maimed and beautiful and impatient, Vriska twisted against the multitude of thick, shining, deceptively strong ribbons. She had nothing to cover her naked flesh or her metal arm; even her glasses were gone, blind eye exposed. Her shock of inky black hair lay tangled on the bed beneath her, mussing more and more as she continued to struggle.

"You just going to leave me here like this?" she asked, glaring as Kanaya offered only a faint smile.

"No, that's not quite what I had in mind," Kanaya replied calmly. Still, she didn't return to her lover, but turned away and casually began undressing.

"Coy tease," Vriska grumbled as the jade-blooded troll bent over to step out of her panties, providing an enticing view.

"Again, not accurate." Once unburdened by clothing, Kanaya returned to the bed and climbed on top of the bound troll. "It's not coy when I have every intention of delivering."

Vriska gasped as her lover leaned down, Kanaya's bulge sliding between the bound troll's thighs, just barely rubbing against her nook. The position offered no stimulation for Vriska's aching bulge, Kanaya knew, and it would only be moments until the bossy, bound troll demanded more. Hence anticipating snippy comments, Kanaya calmly placed a hand over Vriska's mouth, careful not to nick herself on those pearly fangs, and continued thrusting between Vriska's curvaceous, slick thighs.


	3. Almost Within Reach (Eridan/Sollux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan and Sollux after their duel on LOBAF.

Ahab's Crosshairs lay a few yards away, knocked out of his reach by the blast of psychic energy. He crawled towards his weapon, limbs aching and pride wounded, wincing with disgust as he felt the squishy, pale gray matter beneath him yield under his hands and knees. The gun was almost within reach, just a foot away, when his rival reached it first and kicked it further away.

Fresh rage coursing through his veins, Eridan struggled to get to his feet, managing to get to his knees before Sollux turned and kicked him in the stomach. The sea troll doubled over in pain, groaning. His rival smirked and moved to depart, but Eridan reached out and grabbed at Sollux's leg. Mid-step, the psychic's balance was slightly disturbed, causing him to slip on the slick cerebrum beneath them, and he stumbled clumsily. Seizing his chance, Eridan lunged in and wrapped his hands around Sollux's ankles, dragging down.

Cursing as he fell, Sollux tried to pry Eridan off, but the Eridan wasn't giving up so easily. Still bitter and humiliated by his defeat, he wrestled the other troll down, briefly pinning Sollux. It was just long enough for the sea troll to flick his tongue against Sollux's ear before being slammed onto his back, the psychic's hands wrapped around his throat. The pressure overwhelmed him, Eridan's bulge aching even as he sought hopelessly to free his neck from Sollux's unforgiving grip. Blackness swam into his mind quickly, lust and fear and fury eating Eridan from the inside out as his field of vision faded. The last thing he saw was Sollux's knowing smirk.


	4. Tenuous (Dave/Karkat, dacryphilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave fucking Karkat. Crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written here: http://semeterezi.tumblr.com/post/40144521101/i-heard-you-wanted-boys-crying-while-getting-fucked

Karkat clutched the sheets beneath him, erect bulge flattened against the mattress, biting his lip. He was not going to cry, not from the sore love-bites covering his neck and shoulders, not due to the long sharp lines left by fingernails down his back, and certainly not as his kismesis pressed the tip of his hard cock against Karkat’s ass. The troll managed to restrain himself for long, tenuous moments, focusing on his own breathing, until he melted against the sheets when Dave’s lube-slicked cock slid past the first ring of muscle. It burned slightly, but more than that, it felt fucking _good_ , and the tangle of embarrassment and pleasure forced the tears from Karkat’s eyes to start streaming down his face, dampening the pillow he clutched. He hoped Dave didn’t notice, but the soft chuckle against his ear told him otherwise. Fuck.


	5. You Look Ridiculous (Kanaya/Eridan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya calmly tops Eridan without any use of force. Orgasm denial, taunting, and general D/s.

"What was that for?" Eridan groaned, his eyes squeezing shut behind his thick-rimmed glasses in pent-up frustration.

Kanaya sat on the edge of the bed, having just pulled herself away from him. She was in no hurry to reply, instead taking the opportunity to pull out her lipstick and a small mirror. She parted her lips and delicately reapplied the luscious black tint, looking to the mirror she held in her other hand more out of habit than out of necessity. Once she was satisfied with the results, she stowed the items again and looked back to Eridan.

"The face you were making looked ridiculous. I didn't wish to continue."

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" A hint of purple crept onto Eridan's cheeks. His voice may have been exasperated, but his expression revealed his acute embarrassment. "Come on, I was so close."

"I am aware of that. It's not my problem." Kanaya regarded him with a pointed lack of concern even as desire snaked back through her body. Naked and beautifully stretched out, hands gripping the iron bars of the bedframe - she insisted she would stop if he let go - his bulge was fully erect and painfully obvious on his skinny, fragile frame.

"Please," he muttered, blush darkening. Kanaya took a sadistic sort of pleasure in knowing how he hated having to beg, how he found it utterly demeaning.

"I will give you one more chance, but you mustn't make such a silly face."

Kanaya would have termed the look on Eridan's face a sneer, had it not been so profoundly pathetic. Her own gaze unchanged, she watched him expectantly until his attempt at bravado crumpled.

"Fine. Just, please, do it."

Kanaya turned and climbed fully onto the bed, leaning over him. Knowing how desperate he was lit her with desire, knowing that he was beyond even putting up much of a fight, that he needed her that badly. She pressed chaste kisses against his stomach, careful not to let her sharp teeth scrape his skin, denying him the more aggressive edge she knew he loved. With painstaking slow progress, she moved her kisses lower.

By the time she reached his bulge, Eridan was tense and whining. She wrapped a hand around it, stroking him methodically as she flitted her tongue against the tip, licking away the sticky remnants of his precum. It covered the head and had leaked onto his stomach as well, accumulated from the half-dozen false starts, each time completion delayed by some minor error that Kanaya had deemed unacceptable.

It didn't take long at all until Eridan was swearing, hips bucking up desperately as he came, splashing Kanaya's mouth and face with his cum. She didn't move away, even though the sensation was mildly unpleasant, too tangled in the web of lust and hatred and intimacy that precipitated so perfectly at that moment. When he sagged back against the bed, she pulled away and sat up.

"Look at what you've done," she said. For a second, a smile snuck across his face, stupid from post-orgasmic bliss. Kanaya wiped it away quickly enough. "You have demonstrated an inability to properly control yourself. You come far too quickly. I don't think you deserve me using my mouth on you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a kinkmeme prompt: http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39135.html?thread=42110687#cmt42110687


End file.
